Under the Fireworks
by Tokaku-san
Summary: Mio and Ritsu decide to go to the summer festival as per usual. But this time, it was different from the other times they went together My first fic, sorry for any mistakes . Enjoy :) Mio x Ritsu


**Note: Hello, this is my first time writing. My English is not up to high standards and nor is my vocabulary any better. Bear with me :) This'll be a one-shot between Mio and Ritsu from K-ON! Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters from it.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MIO'S POV.**_

It's time for the summer festival.

_*RIIIIING~*_

"Yo, Mio!" greeted the caller, Tainaka Ritsu.

"Ara, Ritsu. What's going on?" I replied to my best friend

"You're still coming for the summer fest, aren't ya?" Ritsu asked me eagerly.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why? Are you not going suddenly?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I am, I am! I was just checkin'. Well, see ya there! Don't be late okay?"

"Sure, sure. See you then."

I hung up and quickly got ready. _'Hm... I guess I won't take that long..'_ I thought to myself. As I got ready, I debated among myself if I should confess to Ritsu today or not say anything and keep this valuable friendship of ours. These feelings for her kept lingering in me for quite some time now._ 'Argh, this is complicated... I guess I'll go with the flow maybe.'_

_**Time Change**_

_'I'm pretty sure Ritsu's here by now...'_

I suddenly hear a familiar voice - "Oi~ Mio-chuan~! Over here~" I turned around and saw Ritsu, bangs down, hair tied into a little ponytail, and a really beautiful yukata to go with it.

_'Holy...'_ I just stood there, stunned. Like, Ritsu what are you trying to do to me?! "H-hey, Ricchan," I stuttered. Crap. Please don't notice anything.

She walked up to me, "Hm? Your cheeks are flaming, Mio-chan~ What's wrong? Too attractive for you eh? *wink* Haha!"

_SMACK!_

"Don't say stuff like that out loud, baka!" I scolded as the brunette nursed the wound I left on her head. "Ehhhhh, Mio you're no fun sometimes boo hoo," she whined while pouting. As soon as I calmed down, I asked her, "Wanna eat a bit before watching the fireworks?" She lit up as soon as I asked. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, looking amused.

As we walked, Ritsu thought it was a good idea to just walk off without saying anything to me (as usual) to a stall that sold masks. "Really, Ristu? Stop walking away without saying anything, geez," I said while walking after her. "Ehehe, gomene Mio-chuan~" I sighed. 'Still the same, I see.'

"Ojii-san, I'd like this one!" Ritsu said to the man who worked at the stall. "Sure, kiddo. That'll be 700 yen, please~" The drummer paid him and quickly gave it to me.

"Don't you want this?" I asked. "It's for you, Mio-chan~" I blushed and thanked her.

We strolled around, bought food and played along with most of the activities available till it was time for the fireworks. "Mio-chan, Satoshi told me about this spot where no one goes to but still has a great view of the fireworks! Wanna go there together?" she asked me, grinning. I smiled warmly, "Sure."

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1!**

The fireworks lit up the night sky with colour. I couldn't really focus on the fireworks since seeing Ritsu like this was so...rare... I didn't want to take my eyes off her the whole time. I just stood there in awe.

_'She's so...'_

"Pretty!" I blurted out my thoughts. "Huh?" Ritsu turned her head and looked at me. I looked down with a red face and instantly pulled my mask down to cover my face. _'GREAT! JUST GREAT! You suck, Mio, you suck. There goes our friendship, out th-' _

*knock knock*

I took my mask of a bit, revealing half my face and my mouth. Why in the world would she _knock_ my mask?

"Mio..."

_'Eh?! EH?! EHHHHH?!'_

She suddenly kissed me on the lips. I bet my face flamed up again, but even more this time. She broke the kiss, "Mio-chan.. I-I-I like..you. I purposely dressed this way just to look a bit different from other times since I uh, wanted to..uh..confess, y'know." she suddenly confessed while looking down. "Ritsu..." I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "I like you too," and I smiled. The brunette's face lit up as soon as I said that and gave me this bone-crushing bear hug. Of course, I hugged back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My friend inspired me to write this lmao. Feel free to leave a review and favourite this! XD **

**See you, have a nice day :)**

**~Tokaku-san**


End file.
